


Stubborn

by Vitzy



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Gen, mentions of other favourit characters whom we know and love eg. Eric...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitzy/pseuds/Vitzy
Summary: Sookie's daughter wants to go out but like any mother, Sookie puts her foot down. Or does she.





	Stubborn

“So can I go?”

Sookie sighed and turned to face the young girl currently standing opposite her, hands on hips.

“No, you cannot.” Sookie went back to the paperwork on the desk but was interrupted as the young woman meandered around the open office door and stood right in front of her mother.

“But why not!” By this point I’m going to be the only person in the whole state who hasn’t been.” The girl was clearly whinging and Sookie’s head was starting to spin.

“Leah if you want to argue, go ahead. But I promised Arlene I’ll do this for her so let’s talk about it at home.”

“You’re avoiding…”

“I’m not…”

“Are too…”

At that moment Arlene’s red hair and flustered looking face popped in, “Hey girls I hate to interrupt a mother-daughter bonding session but I could do with an extra pair of hands out front.”

Leah looked apologetic and donned on the Bellafleur signature name badge and followed Arlene out to the front. Sookie turned her head back to the mounting paperwork and wished for the hundredth time her daughter was more like her dad than her.

 

‘ _I know what you’re probably thinking, mom, but this conversation is so not over!’_

‘Great!” the blonde said irritated and tried to mentally shut her daughter out.

“Hard day hooka?”

Sookie turned a tired smile towards her old friend and sighed deeply. “Not so young anymore, I guess.”

“Dayum sistah, don’t you be worrying your pretty lil head. Tell Lala what the problem is and see if I can’t do nuttn to fix it,”

“I think this might be even beyond your remit, Lafayette.”

Lafayette gave her a knowing smile and swished his way to the kitchen.

Luckily for Sookie the rest of the day was full of work related troubles.

 

“I’m going out,” Leah told her brother. She looked at herself in the mirror and was fairly impressed. She was a smart, young woman, with almost a college degree, a good figure and right now a will made of steel. No mother of her’s was going to stop her today. No way. Today Leah was on top!

“You look crap,” Michel, her brother replied. “I mean you could at least brush your hair,”

“It is brushed you weirdo. And get out of my room,”

Michel shrugged his shoulders and went back downstairs.

 

“Hi Ma!” Michel yelled as he heard the front door open. He went to stand in the doorway and immediately went over to help Sookie bring in the bags. “Dad working late again?”

“yeh, got called in for an emergency,”

Michel snorted. His dad was a painter-decorator. “What emergency? Did someone’s wall paper fall off?” he was still snickering when Sookie lumped him with a massive bag of groceries.

“Obviously it’s a vampire who has asked for his assistance and that makes it an emergency. Take that in. And don’t leave the New Blood out. You know it tastes disgusting warm,”

“Sure sure, but so is dad coming home late?”

“He sure is! I’m just going to take a shower. Can you and Leah start warming the lasagne, I’ll be right down.”

“okay!”

“Oh and Jess and Hoyt are joining so make sure you put the new blood in the fridge!”

“ _Yes._ MOM.” Michel shouted back and rolled his eyes as he moved to put the groceries away.

 

By the time Sookie was down, Jessica and Hoyt had also arrived. Leah was sulking because Jess wouldn’t let her leave until Sookie had returned and Hoyt was already digging in.

“Thanks for inviting us Sook!” Hoyt smiled as Sookie and Jess embraced.

“Oh it was no trouble, I know you’ve had a lot on your mind since Andy decided to reconstruct the old Compton House.”

 

“Well actually it hasn’t been too bad. We were thinking of moving out towards the city anyway. Thinking maybe to Shreveport.”

“That’s where I want to go!” Leah said. “Hey Jess if you move can you take me with you?”

“Oh,” startled, Jess looked at Sookie who had a very blank look on her face.

“Well I guess you can help with the move and all. We’ll need the help especially during the day time”

 

“Actually Jess can you take me to that vampire bar in Shreveport?”

Hoyt stopped eating and Jess’s mouth opened and closed a few times. Leah looked between the adults, slightly confused.

“Lisa and Coby have been!” she said indignantly, feeling as if everyone was ganging up on her.

“Lisa and Coby’s step-daddy is a vampire,” Michel added helpfully, secretly gleeful that someone other than him was getting the scrutiny.

“Well Jessica is a vampire!”

“Um…” Jess looked from Leah to Sookie helplessly. “Well I…”

 

Sookie stood up, suddenly determined. “You won’t stop this nonsence until you go and I can’t let you go there alone. And Jessica doesn’t count. She still a young vampire.”

 

She was walking towards the phone and dialing before anyone knew what was happening.

“I’m going to make a call. None of you move,” Sookie’s tone broke no disobedience and all of them sat there waiting. Jess was able to pick up what was being said :

“Willa. Hello. This is Sookie Stackhouse. I have that favour I want to cash in. My daughter Leah wants to go to Fangtasia. And I need you to chaperone her.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I just finished watching True Blood and I'm now bored at home with the flu. I'm also super tired so although I wrote this, I don't know what will happen next. I sincerely want Eric and Sookie's daughter to meet and for Willa to meet her maker again but writing is hard! Let me know what you think I should do :)


End file.
